One Piece - Living the dream
by qasam1khan
Summary: Shane Francis, a bored anime fan decided to let a disease take his life only to get a chance to be reborn into his favourite anime universe, well here I come ONE PIECE!
1. Chapter 1

Crazy Canon

Chapter 1

The harsh days of constant wariness and worry where finally over. After 56 years of living, I Shane Francis, had died due to a medical condition that was unknown to myself and the rest of the world.

The world called earth that I had lived on was full of the supernatural, people had what the government called special abilities ranging from creating fire to shoot in the form of fireballs to telekinesis. The world was full of people acting as heroes that had been put together by the government to stop threats from villains and other supernatural occurrences like alien from outer space or resurrected evil warlords from the past trying to take over earth.

I was born on January 1st in the year 1970 in America and was given the name Jamie Richfield and left at an orphanage due to my parents getting killed. They in fact where two of earth's most dangerous villains, with my mother having an extraordinary ability over telekinesis and a healing ability called cure whilst my father had the ability to read other peoples minds and herculean strength. Although these abilities where good but not the most dangerous, it was due to my parents extraordinary training during there teenage years with learning various martial arts and the use weapons incorporated with their abilities that made them dangerous.

Due to being on the run when my mother was pregnant, as soon as she had given birth to me my parents left me at an orphanage in some random city in America which was the country where they had been spotted by the government (my my mother was Japanese and my father was half Chinese and half American). Weeks after they had left me they had both committed suicide due to not wanting there bodies taken by the government as they where trapped with no where to run, this I had learned some years in the future.

You may be wondering how I had in fact found out about my parents as even the caretakers or other adults never knew my parents. It was due to the fact I had abilities that I had genetically acquired from my parents. My first ability that I became aware of was the ability to get the memories of people or objects when I touch them, this allowed me to find out who my parents where when they had left to 4 rings around a chain when they had left me. Two rings from my mother and two rings from my father had shown me over 10 years of my parents lives until they left me at the orphanage. I had realised later I was able to process this information due to the fact that I had genius IQ and my brain processes information at an insane speed. My second ability that I had was when I had read the mind of the caretakers in the orphanage about 3 weeks after I had arrived.

These abilities allowed me to know how to fit in in the orphanage when even I knew I had to act different due to my abilities and high IQ. During my early years I had focused on reading book that where at the orphanage and when I was 4 I had visited the library for the first time. For the next 2 years I frequented the library and almost all the books ranging from children books to science and medical books. At six I had split my time between reading books at a different but bigger library and taking up martial arts classes that where being advertised at the local mall. The martial arts classes (kendo, karate, taekwondo, jujitsu and judo) helped to keep my body fit and healthy. I had also learned to cook as I wanted to make my own food to suit my tastes whenever I want.

When I was due to enter primary school I first had to go to the local government hall where all the children who turned 8 would get their blood tested to check it they had any abilities so they could go to a gifted school to learn to control their abilities. When I first learnt this it was a shock as someone told me children that where younger than 8 could not have any abilities and only when they turned 8 and there bodies could cope with manifesting an ability would it then appear. I was then glad I had not told anyone about my abilities as 2 things might have happened. 1) I would have been seen as a freak or 2) I would have been sent to the government to be tested on which I did not want happening. It was one of the reasons I wanted to acquire knowledge from books and took those martial arts classes.

The way the government figures out which abilities you have is from obtaining your blood and the governments invention would then tell you what ability you have and assign a level for that ability. Level 1 being the worst and Level 7 being the best which meant the ability was more powerful or was more useful to the government. It was the worlds best invention as it helps to know which people have abilities early on so they can be trained to control them.

Waiting for my turn the screen which announced children's abilities was showing a wide range of powers. From the 126 children that where before me only 14 had abilities. The best 3 abilities where a level 1 shield conjurer, a level 1 healer and a level 2 healer and even then I thought everyone here was not worth it. These abilities to me seemed useless. When my turn came up the screen had kept flashing and everyone had gasped and had shocked faces, my abilities where level 6 acceleration, level 7 strength fortification and level 7 weather manipulation. Even I was shocked by this, I had never knew of these abilities and what shocked me more is that my mind reading and psychometry abilities did not show, this was probably due to having manifested early.

As soon as my abilities where shown many government officials ran to me and other school representatives tried to make contact with me to invite them to their training schools.

It was the moment where I had become famous and my name was becoming known throughout the whole world as a level 7 ability user was rare, even more rare for a person to have 3 abilities.

From then on my life became hectic from going to earth's best training school and acquiring more skills and improving on my abilities to getting out of the clutches of the government as I did not want to be a pawn for them. At 18 I had killed a government site as to show people my power so as to not mess with me and then went off the grid, 5 years later was when I showed up next with the name Shane Francis as the most feared villain. From then on my life was basically the same fighting and killing became an everyday thing with the occasional alien invasion and catastrophic calamity appearing. In my fifties was when I was getting bored with life and when I had contracted a unknown condition I had not allowed myself to find a cure and just wanted to let the disease ruin me even though I could have fought and found a cure with all my knowledge and experience of the sciences and medicine.

As soon as darkness took over I had opened my eyes again to only appear floating in an expanse of white in front of a shadowy figure.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"Hello, Shane nice to finally meet you" said the figure in front of me.

"Who are you?" I said not trying to look shocked as the figure was oozing an aura of death.

"Well I'm death but you can just call me Grim, I would like to first let you know why you are here before you start asking questions", so I remained quiet and listened to Grim.

"Since the day you where born I had kept a close watch over you, from birth to death I have watched how you lived as I could sense that you where special and when death had overcame you I brought you here to give you another chance at life. However, seeing as you willingly let yourself die, I am going to allow yourself to be reborn in any world that you wish"

For the first time in my life I was star struck, I had so many questions I wanted to ask.

"Why me? Why did you to choose me? Do other people go through this process when they die? When you say any world, do fictional worlds count as well?"

" To answer your questions, since I was guided to you when you where born I knew you where special so I have given you this chance since I can, no I have not given this chance to any other person as I have not thought they where worthy of it, and for your last question yes you can be reborn to the world of fiction. Did you ask that question because of how much you loved to read you're beloved manga and books and watch your anime?"

Throughout my life anime, manga and fictional books where the only thing that I had enjoyed ad I wanted to see if I could be reborn into those worlds.

"Yes that's correct, I want to be reborn in the One Piece world"

"Once you are reborn you will only be able to keep your Mind Reading and Psychometry abilities your acceleration, body fortification and weather manipulation will not be kept"

"That's fine, it is something I can accept. So will I be going now?"

"Yes, I just want to mention that I will be giving you some surprise gifts, bye and have fun" With a snap of his fingers darkness swept over me and my new life had begun.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

The moment I was aware that I was reborn was when I had the feeling that I was confined in a space that I could suggest was me in a womb. I felt like I was floating and constricted at the same time.

Time went by and I was getting bored, until I realised I could hear what was being said outside of the womb. Maybe this was one of the gifts that death mentioned.

I realised the language being spoken was Japanese and I could understand everything that was being talked about.

My mothers name was Jolene Ketchum, and from the information I had received ( her telling stories to her unborn child ) she had no family as they all had been killed by marines, and my father which I had not heard all this time was a marine by the name of Akainu which has raped my mother when she was captured by marine.

I had so many questions wanting to be answered like, why was my mother wanting to call me Ash when I was born. I mean Ash Ketchum was the main guy from Pokemon, and she hasn't even mentioned once about pokemon so that means there are no pokemon in this world. Maybe this was another gift from death, could I turn into a pokemon, if I could which one.

I'm guessing It had been 3 months since I had awakened when I felt my mum distressed and could feel that she was running. Hearing the conversations I could tell she was running from marines and that she had sailed from the South blue to the West blue.

Next thing I know I was being born and I started to cry ( I was acting, didn't want her to think I was a weird baby ). My mother was all alone during the birth and she still had the strength to hold me and sooth me to stop crying, which I did.

"Such a lovely baby, I know one day you will grow up to do big things, Ash.. Ash Ketchum that shall be your name"

For the next 3 months my mum would hunt for animals to eat whilst she took care of me, I tried to read here mind to delve into her past of touch her so I could work my psychometry but I seemed my abilities where unstable in this world and I needed to practice more.

One thing I knew for sure was that we where on a island that did not house any other humans, only creatures and animals. How I knew this? Well once when my mother was off hunting I felt an energy travel towards my eyes and I could SEE around me, not freaking out I gathered all the information relating to seeing 360 degrees that I could remember and I came to the conclusion that it was the Byakugan. I could not only see 360 degrees in the direction's of north, south, east and west but I could see into the ground and sky which was incredible. I could make out creatures close to me and see the internal structures and pathways which gave me the conclusion that I had acquired the byakugan. Another gift from death no doubt.

Once a figure came into view from the edge of my byakugan sight which was approximately 15 metres, I tried to cancel the energy to my eyes which deactivated the byakugan.

My mother came in to view "Hows my little Ketchum?" she said in a childish tone, I responded with gurgles and and the opening and closing of on my hands.

I knew she knew that I was progressing fast as a baby and would be considered a genius, she always tells me stories since she knew I could understand about her life.

So far I knew she had was a wanted person by the marine government for a total of 435 million berri and she used to be a marine. When she was a child, she was part of a clan called the the Ketchums. This clan had a strong affinity towards animals and creature (sounds like pokemon), strong enough that they where able to talk to them and fight alongside them. One day her whole clan was massacred and she had gotten amnesia. She then joined the marines when she was 13 and fought in many battles to get the position of vice admiral when she was 24. She had then been betrayed by Akainu before the just before the Ohara incident when she did not want to answer to the buster call as she was beginning to think that the government where the evil people and not all pirates where villains. So before the Ohara incident happened she was going through some archives when she came upon the Ketchum file where she read about the abilities of the clan and how the Royal family wanted then gone, so the marine's killed them.

Then she got her memories back and wanted revenge on the marines, only to be stopped by akainu who she thought was her friend, and was thrown into jail. Before she was going to be shipped off to impel down she was raped by Akainu for hours until a heavenly lightning had struck and she was the centre of the strike. Akainu had jumped out of the way and pushed my mother into the lightning ans she was charred black and was at deaths door.

When she saw akainu passed out she mustered all the power she could to run away, as discretely as possible, she packed her belongings and stole files from the marine HQ on various things. She had then since been on the run for 2 years.

She told me that I was akainu's son as she didn't sleep with anybody else. When she learned she was pregnant and knew that I would not make it past the early staged of pregnancy she used up her haki and willpower to delay my birth so that I could grow in properly, this reminded me of how ace's mother delayed her son's birth, and that's why I was born 2 years after her escape from the marine HQ.

When I found out the history of my mother I was so angry I wished to kill akainu, suddenly animals of all sizes on the island roar and made noises, my mother held me close to her and went to the shelter she had built.

"Ash, I can feel that you may have made that happen but please calm down, I wont let anything happen to either of us" my mother said. Then I remembers the ability of our clan to converse with animals and creatures and thought maybe the animals on this island understood my pain so I calmed down. Then all the roaring and noise from the island went down and the island was silent.

This kind of life continued until I was 2 years old. When I was 1 my mother told me she was going to die, as she had used up all her power to delay my birth, I cried for 3 full days until she told me she wanted to teach me how to hunt and give me her knowledge to survive on this island and world.

She then taught me how to hunt and about the human body and medicine, which I already knew. She was shocked as I learnt all this within a month pretending I had read this from the books and manuals that she had stolen, she then went on to teach me about diseases, viruses, poisons and antidotes. When that was finished she taught me exercises to condition my body to become strong and sturdy and also about close combat. Just before she died she taught me about the sea's and the new world and how to operate a ship and navigate the sea's.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

At the age of 2 when I had saw my mother pass away an enormous amount of energy welled up inside of me and before I knew it a bright spherical light appeared in front of me with a piece of paper, I began to read the letter

"It seems you have unlocked your power. I made it so that you could only have 1 of my gifts upon birth, your byakugan. Your of gifts would only appear when you have gone through a traumatic time which is now. There are two extra gifts which I have bestowed upon you.

1 - You will now be able to become a pokemon trainer, with the energy inside you, you will be able create a pokemon that you know from the anime Pokemon. You will only be able to create 1 pokemon a year as to not make this ability to OP. As a extra gift I will let you have 4 free goes to make a pokemon. When you have created your pokemon your body will be the pokemon's pokeball, you can call upon or return them to your body at your wish.

P.S You will be allowed to absorb Devil Fruits to create an extra pokemon and legendary pokemon are not allowed to be created.

2 – The last gift will be for you to have you're own inventory, just think of it and you will be able to see it in your mind, think of things you want to put in and take out to be able to access it. The storage space will grow over time

Use these abilities however you wish and make the most of this life

From Death"

I was amazed at even the idea of having pokemon in this world, it would help me tremendously to have close allies that I can count on especially in this world.

Once I cremated my mothers body, as I did not want anybody using her corpse for any weird power that they may have. I then mentally made a note of the abilities and useful things I have on hand to help me advance in this world.

Perfect memory and fast information processing- Too help memorise text and understand information

Byakugan/Observation Haki– This uses the energy inside my body

Inventory space 2m by 2m– accessed only by me to hide anything I want

Pokemon trainer ability – to have close allies that can also help in combat

Manuals and books that my mother left me – From books on medicine and science to the manuals on the 'Six Powers' that the government marine's use to combat

As soon as my mother had found out about the byakugan she told me some stories she heard about people being born with the ability to use their haki since birth, she thought this was the case as the things that I could see through the byakugan seemed a lot like observational haki.

So maybe since I used the energy for my eyes and brain to access the byakugan/observational haki maybe if I use in on the other parts of my body I could access the Armament Haki or maybe Conquerors Haki. This was a thing to try in the future.

I then went on to think about the pokemon ability, if I was given 4 free tries and then 1 try per year that would mean as of right now I can make 6 pokemon. I thought it would be best to have at least one pokemon that was fire, water, grass, flying and electric type as they would be best for survival but the first pokemon I chose to create was the fighting type riolu as I thought it was a cool pokemon when trained it the use of aura.

So I first gathered energy inside my body and shaped it like a riolu and thought of creating it, then an orb of light was slowing moving its way out of my body and right in front of me the light turned into a riolu. It opened its eyes and started saying its own name.

" Hi my name is ash nice to meet you" I said

"Hello, I do not have a name but I am a riolu, you can call me riolu"

We then conversed with me telling him about my ability to create pokemon and about the world that we where it. Once this was over I then started to create the other 9 pokemon and the information about this world.

1st Pokemon = Riolu - Fighting type

2nd Pokemon = Treecko - Grass type

3rd Pokemon = Torchic - Fire type

4th Pokemon = Froakie - Water type

5th Pokemon = Starly - Flying/Normal type

6th Pokemon = Pichu - Electric type

I chose these pokemon as I thought I would need fast and strong pokemon for the future when they evolve, each pokemon has a different type and when I get more chances to create new pokemon I would like to choose more water pokemon as they would be the bane in any devil fruit users existence.

I also noticed at the moment that I could only send out one pokemon at a time and had the feeling that when I grow stronger the amount of pokemon out at a single time would increase.

Once the pokemon creation was over and I had asked the pokemon to try out some moves I went to look at the manuals that my mother left me.

The ones I had completed I had put in my storage space, they where the medical, science, navigation and 'All about the four seas' books.

What I was left with where a book that had wanted posters inside, a book on information on the grand line, an encyclopedia about all the devil fruit's, manuals on fighting styles e.g. 'The Six Power's'/Rokushiki' and Haki, and finally reports on various missions that the marine's had completed.

I had then decided that I would spend at least the next 2 years on this island honing my skills and learning The Six Powers before leave this island to sail the seas.

So first I had opened the manual on The Six Powers and started reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Age 2-3

I had completed reading all the books and manuals that my mother had left including the devil fruit encyclopedia and wanted poster's book, I saw some faces I had recognised including Jimbei, Monkey D. Dragon and 'Humming' Brooke. Once I had memorised all the books due to my perfect memory and manuals I left them in my storage just in case I need them in the future.

I had continued training my byakugan to increase my range and also started to train in what I had remember of the Gentle Fist style the Hyuuga's used in naruto on the creatures on the island. Although I could speak to the animals and creatures on the island they where somewhat bloodthirsty so It did not feel bad knowing they where not kind animals.

I had started using the energy to on other body parts and could feel I had armament haki punches and kicks but they did not turn black, ill just have to wait till I come across a devil fruit user to see if I can hurt them when using this energy. Until them I trained to control the amount of energy used when fighting. It was kind of like fighting using Sakura/Tsunade's style from Naruto.

I had also tried using the energy to stick to trees and water which may seem kind of stupid but if it worked in naruto why couldn't it work here. So I tried and the end result was a success so I trained to last longer on different surfaces and also whilst going over my martial art's kata's.

Before I trained in the Rokushiki I knew I needed a stronger body so for 1 year I used this time to increase my stamina by running long distances around the island, and running really fast when encountering wild beasts. I also started punching and kicking tree's without using my energy to make my attacks stronger to conserve my energy.

Near the end of every day I would use this time to waste all my energy as I thought the theory of using it all up and meditating to get it back would increase my energy reserves which it did.

Also throughout the day I would summon one of the pokemon to let them train and get experience fighting the different creatures on the island. With some pokemon learning new moves and other increasing the damage of the moves.

I had also used my Mind Reading abilities to read the minds of the creatures on the island as there where no humans. I had started to get clear readings of their minds and also bits of their past experience where shown when I used my Psychometry.

I had created the pokemon Hawlucha and trained alongside it.

Age 3-4

I created Gible and helped it get experience.

I continued with strengthening my body and using my energy to fight with my 'Haki'. I had learnt the Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms and the Eight Trigrams One Hundred and Twenty Eight Palms and was work on the Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation. I had used the energy instead of chakra when attacking the beasts on the island and immobilising then. This would mean that all me Eight Trigram attacks would work on logia devil fruit users if the energy could become Armament haki. I would just need to wait for one to appear.

I has also noticed when using my Armament haki, it would give a slight increase in my normal strength without using the energy. So now I could break small boulders and trees with just my normal strength without the energy. It also increase my speed and stamina without using the energy.

My mind reading and psychometry abilities had gotten stronger as I could now mind read for longer and use my psychometry on animals to see 2 years into their past.

Age 4-5

I started learning the Rokushiki and started with learning Soru as that was the base for nearly on the Rokushiki.

After 2 weeks of training Soru I had progress with tapping the ground a total of 3 time's and continued to train to increase the number of time I could tap the ground in 1 second.

I figured I could learn Geppo as I had enough attack moves and it would be cool to jump in the air and fight in the air.

The final move of the Rokushiki learnt this year was Rankyaku as I wanted a mid to long distance range attack in my arsenal.

The reason I only learnt 3 of the 6 Rokushiki was I wanted a bit of mastery in them before I moved on to the next move. The 3 moves I did learn although no where near Rob Lucci level during the Ennis Lobby arc where still efficient enough to use in battle.

I had also increased my base strength and speed whilst training in my energy/Armament haki and could crush fist size stones and break human size boulders and trees.

I was also gaining experience in the Sakura/Tsunade fighting style whilst incorporating it into my Hyuuga style fighting by quickly and efficiently switching over fighting techniques.

I had increased my Byakugan range in the last few years from 15m to 35m and also mastered the Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation and Eight Trigrams Air Palm. I was now working on incorporating the Eight Trigrams Air Palm and Rankyaku together to make a more powerful and devastating ranged attack.

My storage space had increase from 2m by 2m to 5m by 5m in the last 3 years. Currently I had inside the space all the books and manuals left by my mother, a couple of t shirts, pants and underwear she had bought whilst travelling, different fruits I had picked from around the island, plants to use eat and use for medical purposes to make healing cream and balm, cooked meat from dead creatures (time stops in the storage space) and finally 4 canteens (left by my mother) filled with clean water that I had gotten from my water pokemon.

I continued training my mind reading and psychometry abilities and could mind read from 6m away and look 4 years into the animals past on the island.

I had also trained hard with my pokemon and learned they could each have a total on 5 moves instead of 4 which helped to make the pokemon more diverse when fighting.

1st Pokemon = Riolu - Fighting type - Moves = **Quick Attack, Counter, Force Palm, Foresight, Brick Break**

2nd Pokemon = Treecko - Grass type - Moves = **Pound, Absorb, Quick Attack, Pursuit, Bullet Seed**

3rd Pokemon = Torchic - Fire type - Moves = **Scratch, Peck, Focus Energy, Ember, Sunny Day**

4th Pokemon = Froakie - Water type - Moves = **Pound, Bubble, Quick Attack, Lick, Water Pulse**

5th Pokemon = Starly - Flying/Normal type - Moves = **Quick Attack, Wing Attack, Double Team, Swift, Whirlwind**

6th Pokemon = Pikachu - Electric type - Moves = **Quick Attack, Thunder Shock, Iron Tail, Double Team, Rest**

7th Pokemon = Hawlucha - Fighting/Flying type - Moves = **Tackle, Hone Claws, Karate Chop, Wing Attack, Roost**

8th Pokemon = Gible - Dragon/Ground type - Moves = **Tackle, Sand Attack, Dragon Rage, Sandstorm, Take Down**

9th Pokemon = Honedge - Steel/Ghost type - Moves = **Tackle, Fury Cutter, Sword Dance, Metal Sound, Pursuit**

After creating Honedge and helping it train, Pichu had evolved into Pikachu after getting into a dangerous situation fighting 3 tiger beasts at once. His overall speed and attack had increased and it had learned iron tail.

As I trained with my pokemon I was able to send out 2 pokemon at when I was 4 and can feel I will be able to send out 3 pokemon in about half a years time if I continue to train.

When I turned 5 I decided it was time to set sail as I was still in the west blue and I wanted to go to the East blue and see young Luffy and start changing the future starting with him.

I soon put everything I my storage and went to the boat my mother had arrived to the island on, and set out to sail across the west blue.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Two days into sailing on the sea and I began to appreciate learning about navigation and how to survive on sea from my mother and the books she left. Whenever it would begin to rain I knew so I could prepare beforehand. I always had froakie, starly, hawlucha or honedge out as they could swim or fly above the sea.

I had not encountered any pirates or marines but I did encounter a sea creature, although not a sea king I talked to it asking for the nearest island and he was helpful enough to point me in the direction and tell me it would take approximately 2 more days to arrive. That was yesterday so I was hoping tomorrow would be more exciting when I arrive at the island.

Arriving at the island was not what I was expecting. It was an island run by marines which add a huge marine building that I could see even when I was on my boat at the edge of the island.

At this time I did not want anything to do with the marine's so I hid my boat on the edge of the island and silently began to make my way to a village on the island whilst I sent starly around the island to scout.

Using my byakugan I located a village and looked for a pub to gather information by mind reading the villagers and looking into their past's. I used my energy walk to walk on the pub's building and got inside through a window on the second floor.

It turns out that the captain stationed on this island is devil fruit user, from the information of when the villagers first fought with the captain before he started incorporating strict rules on the island, when a villager shot at the captain the bullet went straight through him and he turned into a pink wool. So my guess would be that the captain is a logia devil fruit user with the power of wool.

I stayed at the pub a while longer before I departed and headed out looking for a place that has been growing fruits. The reason for this was because in my past life I read a fan fiction of one piece where when a logia devil fruit user dies the closest fruit that has been growing turns into the new devil fruit. So see if this was true I wanted to lure the captain towards the fruit's that where growing and see if it does turn into a devil fruit. I also wanted to see if my energy enchancing is indeed Armament haki.

For the next hour I was formulating a plan and getting ready to confront the captain. So I sneaked in the the marine building whilst going into different unoccupied rooms and stealing any jewellery, gold and beri. I kept everything in my storage space and finally using my byakugan and searched for the marine captain.

The reason I was able to locate the captain from all the other marine using my byakugan was because he had more energy within him than the others and his energy was spiralling, this was no doubt because he had eaten a devil fruit. So I silently crept towards him, using Soru and and my energy enhanced strength (from now on Armament haki) I punched him on his right shoulder send him flying into a wall. All nearby marines had their jaws dropped and some where screaming for their captain.

Then the captain was screaming and got up (I didn't use that much energy or else he would have been out cold) and ran straight towards me.

"I'm going to kill you, you son of a *****" he roared.

I quickly ran out of the building and straight towards the fruit tree. I heard him screaming and shouting the whole way to the fruit tree and also heard villagers come out of their houses and shop to check what was happening.

Once I had arrived to my destination I waited for the captain to appear, I did not want to take long so I was ready to kill the captain as soon as he had arrived.

As soon as he was within 10m away from me I used my Eight Trigrams 64 Palms as he was within my attack range. When the first attack hit his face contorted from the pain, everything was going as planned because my doubts vanished as soon as I learn the 64 Palm attack worked and the energy fuelling the attack instead of chakra works as Armament haki so that I can strike any devil fruit user from now on and know that my attacks will work.

Once I had finished the Eight Trigrams 64 Palms attack the captain was on the floor unconscious, I quickly got out my make shift knife and with energy imbued cut his throat. With my byakugan I could tell he was dead as the spiralling energy had disappeared from within his body. I then looked for any changed amongst the fruit that where on the trees.

About 2 minutes later a saw a fruit begin to change and from my byakugan vision I saw energy starting to gather and swirl from within it.

I started walking to the new born devil fruit and plucked it from the tree. Holding the devil fruit in my hand I could feel the energy contained with, I then concentrated and moved the energy from within the devil fruit to gather in my other hand and formed it to take the shape of a pokemon.

The dratini shaped energy began to glow and then floated in front of me before creating the pokemon dratini. We began to converse before I sent the pokemon within my body.

What surprised me next was another bright spherical light appeared in front of me and a letter had appeared and I began to read.

"This letter will only appear once you had reached the mark of creating 10 pokemon. It is to let you know that you can only create a maximum of 30 pokemon. Once the 30 pokemon you have created exist you will no longer be able to further create any more pokemon

From Death"

The letter didn't really come to me as a surprise, if I was to create all the pokemon from every generation I would have a army of allies at my wish once I trained.

I then started to think of what pokemon I would need to create as I could not waste me chances as I needed to think wisely. In this world water attacks would be effective against a majority of the super powers in the grand line and the new world. So I would like to have a total of 5 water type pokemon, aside from froakie I would need 4 more. I would also like a couple more fire and grass and another electric type too. More flying type would be need as I would like to have more pokemon that can battle in the sky. The rest I would pick from the remaining types that I do not have and pick strong pokemon to be created.

1st Pokemon = Riolu - Fighting type - Moves = **Quick Attack, Counter, Force Palm, Foresight, Brick Break**

2nd Pokemon = Treecko - Grass type - Moves = **Pound, Absorb, Quick Attack, Pursuit, Bullet Seed**

3rd Pokemon = Torchic - Fire type - Moves = **Scratch, Peck, Focus Energy, Ember, Sunny Day**

4th Pokemon = Froakie - Water type - Moves = **Pound, Bubble, Quick Attack, Lick, Water Pulse**

5th Pokemon = Starly - Flying/Normal type - Moves = **Quick Attack, Wing Attack, Double Team, Swift, Whirlwind**

6th Pokemon = Pikachu - Electric type - Moves = **Quick Attack, Thunder Shock, Iron Tail, Double Team, Rest**

7th Pokemon = Hawlucha - Fighting/Flying type - Moves = **Tackle, Hone Claws, Karate Chop, Wing Attack, Roost**

8th Pokemon = Gible - Dragon/Ground type - Moves = **Tackle, Sand Attack, Dragon Rage, Sandstorm, Take Down**

9th Pokemon = Honedge - Steel/Ghost type - Moves = **Tackle, Fury Cutter, Sword Dance, Metal Sound, Pursuit**

10th Pokemon = Dratini - Dragon type - Moves = **Supersonic, Wrap, Leer**

11th Pokemon =

12th Pokemon =

13th Pokemon =

14th Pokemon =

15th Pokemon =

16th Pokemon =

17th Pokemon =

18th Pokemon =

19th Pokemon =

20th Pokemon =

21th Pokemon =

22th Pokemon =

23th Pokemon =

24th Pokemon =

25th Pokemon =

26th Pokemon =

27th Pokemon =

28th Pokemon =

29th Pokemon =

30th Pokemon =

Beri's owned/stolen = 75,000 beri's


End file.
